


You Wouldn't Dare!

by jokerssmile



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerssmile/pseuds/jokerssmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wouldn't dare!" Maura didn't think as the words came out of her mouth. But this was Jane she was talking to, so of course she would... and then some. A one-shot prompt fic taken from the tumblr post Suggestive Sentence Starters by lannasroleplaymemes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wouldn't Dare!

"You wouldn't dare!" Maura said as she held up her hands to shield herself.

"I wouldn't?" Jane said as she slowly shook the can of whipped cream.

"Jane this blouse is Armenian silk."

Jane smiled, "I'd hate to ruin such a beautiful shirt."

"Blouse."

Jane took a step towards her as she aimed the can at her, "What did I tell you about correcting me?"

"Jane..." Maura took two steps back and bumped into the kitchen counter.

Jane was now standing in front of her with a smile on her face. With one hand she reached for the buttons of Maura's blouse and slowly undid them.

She opened the blouse, exposing Maura's perfect breasts that were resting snuggly in a black bra.

"Mm very nice."

She lifted the can of whipped cream, hovering it a couple of inches above Maura's bosoms before pressing the nozzle and releasing a small amount of cream onto her breasts.

Maura let out a small gasp as Jane dipped her head and slowly licked the cream from her.

She licked and kissed her way up Maura's neck before stopping at her Maura's lips.

“Open your mouth.” She said to her and Maura obeyed. Jane sprayed whipped cream into her mouth before setting the can down on the counter. She leaned in and began kissing Maura pushing her tongue into her mouth and tasting the cream.

Maura moaned.

Jane kissed her jawline as she pushed Maura’s blouse off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor. She licked down her neck and once again found herself at the cusp of Maura’s breasts. She pulled down the left cup and sucked a hard nipple into her mouth. Maura’s hands went into Jane’s hair.

She pulled down the other cup and gave the newly exposed breast the same treatment.

Maura pulled Jane up and into another kiss.

Jane pulled back long enough to take off her shirt and toss it aside then went back to assaulting Maura with wet kisses.

She removed Maura’s bra and unzipped her skirt before getting on her knees in front of Maura and pulling off her panties.

She kissed up Maura’s left inner thigh then she paused and looked up at Maura. She smiled then reached for the can of whipped cream.

She shook the can as she left a trail of kisses up Maura’s right thigh then she pushed her legs further apart and sprayed a line of cream along her folds. She set the can down and quickly moved in.

The taste of the cream and Maura made Jane moan as she took her clit into her mouth and sucked on it.

“Oh god.” Maura moaned, one hand went into Jane’s hair as the other gripped the edge of the counter.

Jane slipped a finger inside of her, teasing her gently as her tongue made small tight circles around her clit.

She slipped another finger inside and curling them as she drew them out slowly.

“Jane….”

Jane pulled back and she looked up and Maura as she pushed her fingers in deeper and faster. Her thumb pressing and rolling across Maura’s clit. She could feel Maura’s legs begin to quiver as she moved in and took Maura’s clit back into her mouth and sucked on it.

She felt Maura start to clench around her fingers so she pumped faster as small deep moans came from Maura.

Jane withdrew her fingers and with her mouth and tongue finally brought Maura to orgasm.

Jane stood up and kissed Maura deeply, her tongue pressed into her mouth and Maura pulled Jane close to her.

Maura pulled back slightly, still holding Jane, “I think Sundae night will be a regular thing from now on.”

Jane snorted, “I certainly enjoyed it.”

Maura gave Jane a quick kiss on the lips before letting her go. She picked her blouse up from the floor, “Armenian silk Jane. Honestly be a little more careful.”

Jane shook her head and smirked.

Maura flung the blouse over one of her shoulders, “I’ll be in the bedroom if you care to join me.”

Jane watched as she sauntered up the stairs.

She began to follow when she heard Maura call out, “And don’t forget the whipped cream!”

Maura smiled wickedly to herself as she heard the clattering of the can being shaken behind her.


End file.
